


Белое Древо

by Layo



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layo/pseuds/Layo
Summary: Песня о знамени от лица нуменорской женщины-лучницы, погибшей в бою в Средиземье во Вторую эпоху в правление Тар-Анкалимэ.
Kudos: 2





	Белое Древо

**Author's Note:**

> Написано при подготовке к полигонной ролевой игре "Вторая эпоха. Время легенд" по впечатлениям боёв во время предыгровых манёвров.

Белое Древо

Горечь на вдохе - пыль на губах.  
Чаячих крыльев тающий взмах…  
Мы отступаем, но не бежим  
Сквозь наважденья и миражи.

Горечь сомненья, солнце во мгле.  
Белые перья в черной золе.  
Лорд наш повержен, брат мой убит.  
Скоро моя тетива замолчит.

Горечь потери - чаша полна,  
Боль от удара мне не страшна.  
Падаю навзничь, камнем на дно,  
Серая горечь с алой - одно.

Горечь разлуки: Остров вдали,  
Белая гавань и корабли.  
Взгляд Королевы, шелест волны  
В жизни и в смерти стали равны.

Горечь надежды: голос Судьи,  
Узкие сходни черной ладьи.  
Сорванный голос, с шепота ввысь:  
«Айя Эленна!» Что ж, прорвались…

Ветер восточный, к морю лети  
И навести наш курган по пути.  
Горечь победы - вам, а не мне:  
Белое Древо плывет в вышине…


End file.
